1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for pneumatic tire simulation capable of predicting a vibration of a pneumatic tire in consideration of a physical phenomenon of fluid filled in the cavity of the pneumatic tire.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, computer simulation using a numerical analysis method, such as the finite element method, has been suggested. This approach enables the prediction of tire performance without manufacturing prototype tires. In order to predict vibration performance of a tire, for example, rolling simulation which makes a tire model rotate on a road model, and obtains a history of vertical force acting on the tire axis is proposed.
Conventional simulation, however, does not consider influence of fluid filled in a cavity of the tire. Namely, it is well known that a cavity resonance of the fluid is generated in the cavity during the tire is running. Accordingly in order to simulate the vibration performance of the tire accurately, it is necessary to consider influence of a physical phenomenon of the fluid filled in the cavity.